


The Altean prince

by shipnuggets



Series: Voltronbingo 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Shiro (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Royalty, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, Keith is Shiro's servant, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Prince Shiro (Voltron), Sharing a Bed, Voltronbingo, servant keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipnuggets/pseuds/shipnuggets
Summary: Keith is a servant under the Galra king. When the Altean prince Shiro visits, Keith becomes his personal servant and they fall in love.





	The Altean prince

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this fic! It is my Royalty AU promt for Voltronbingo 2018: https://voltronbingo.tumblr.com
> 
> Find me on tumblr:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shipnuggets

"Hunk, you’ll be in control of the banquet and Ulaz’ll direct the waiters. I expect Thace to coordinate the guards." Kolivan instructs. "The Altean delegation will arrive in two days and will consist of king Alfor, prince Shirogane and princess Allura. Their head of servants, Coran, will bring a small delegation of servants and guards. But as an act of goodwill, we will deliver the personal servants for the prince and princess."  
Kolivan pauses. We all know the risks of being a personal servant in the Galra Kingdom. If you do well, you’re lucky. If you screw up, you will be hung as an example to the other servants. It is king Zarkon’s way of keeping his servants in line. I already have pretty much experience with the lesser punishments, since I’m too stubborn to be a servant. But yet, here I am. I’m stuck in this stupid castle and death is probably the only way to ever be free.  
"Keith." I cringe when I hear Kolivan say my name. I know I’m screwed. "You’re the servant of Prince Shirogane. It is your punishment for your recent disoblegation. It is your last chance to prove yourself. Don’t blow it up"’ I know I should be thankful to Kolivan. He has a weak spot for me and that weak spot has probably saved my ass more times than I can count.  
"Yes, sir."  
"Lance, you’ll be princess Allura’s servant."  
"Roger" Lance’s voice is filled with enthusiasm. How can he be so happy with this assignment?  
When we’re in the servant’s quarters I ask him.  
"Have you ever seen the royal family of Altea? No other royal family tips to their beauty and bravery. I’m honored to serve princess Allura. I’m stuck in this castle anyway, so let’s make the best of it. By the way, I believe that prince Shiro isn’t so bad himself. You’re pretty lucky Keith, they say he is good to his servants. Just make sure not to piss him off. It’ll be boring here if you’re dead."  
"Well, thanks Lance. It’s completely mutual."

The Altean family can arrive any minute. All servants are standing in line, behind the royal family, waiting for the guests. Lance is on my left side and on my right side is Pidge. She is kind of the handyman of the castle and no one dislikes her.  
The trompets announce the arrival of the Alteans.  
The first one to enter is of course King Alfor, who is followed by who I suppose are the prince and princess. When they get closer I notice the stunning beauty of the prince. He is tall, with broad shoulders and he has soft looking white hair. The princess also looks very beautiful and elegant, but somehow the prince attracts all the attention in the room. Their beauty is perceptible in the face of the older king. Even Keith can clearly see that this man must have been very beautiful when he was about his son’s age.  
After the formal introduction and king Zarkon and queen Haggar, welcoming the guests, Kolivan gives Lance and me a sign.  
We step forward a few steps and stand still again. King Zarkon introduces us to prince Shirogane and princess Allura as their servants. Lance and I bow and only stand up again when prince Shirogane says "Thank you for your service." 

The banquet is almost coming to an end. I head towards the quarters prepared for prince Shirogane, to prepare a bath. After travelling the whole day and having a formal banquet he’ll probably want to bathe. So I make sure the water is the right temperature and the towels and a bathrobe are ready. I check the room once more before leaving, but everything seems to be alright. So I pick up Lance and we walk towards the dining hall. We enter at the same time and invite our guests to follow us to their quarters. I extend my arm and Prince Shirogane accepts it. In the corner of my eye, I spot Lance doing the same thing and leading princess Allura out of the room with a blush on his cheeks. The guy is always so obvious.  
On our way to the quarters, I can’t help but notice how buffy the prince's arm looks compared to mine. I let him go when we’re inside.  
"I figured you might want to take a bath, so I readied it for you, your highness. Is that alright?" I ask him.  
"What is your name?"  
"Keith, your highness."  
"Alright Keith, you can call me Shiro when we’re alone. And thank you very much for preparing the bath. That is very thoughtful of you. Do you mind waiting till I’m finished?"  
"Not at all Sir. Ehh...Shiro. Vrepit sa." With that I leave him alone in the bathroom to bathe. Since he asked me to stay, I sit down in one of the chairs near the doors to the hallway, meant for servants and guests.  
After a while he leaves the bathroom. His hair is still damp and there are drips falling onto his broad shoulders.  
"Sir, let me dry your hair. You'll get sick like this."  
He laughs, "Alright, Alright. I'll get a towel."  
"Sir, that's my job. You can sit-" But the prince is already headed towards the bathroom. He might even be more stubborn than I am.  
When he comes back he sits down on one of the chairs. I move to stand behind him and start to dry of his hair. His white hair is as soft as it looked when he entered the castle.  
"So, Keith, how did you get those scars?"  
He must've noticed  
"Oh, it’s nothing."  
"The one on your hand looks like it happened recently. Is that how they punish servants in this castle?"  
"Yes, but it's my own fault. It isn't often this bad. I'm just too stubborn. Your hair is dry. I'll clean up the bathroom."  
"I already did. You can just put that towel with the other used ones."  
Wow. No member of the Galran royal family would ever clean up their own mess. Maybe Lance was right and I really am lucky to serve this handsome prince.  
Shirogane makes me even more speechless when he asks me to take a stroll through the gardens with him.  
"I’ll take that as a yes."  
When he says that, I realise my mouth must be somewhere on the floor out of surprise so I close it and walk after the prince.

We’ve been silently walking in the gardens for around ten minutes, when the prince speaks:  
"Keith if I may be so bold, why are you a servant. You don’t strike me as the kind of person to willingly serve the royal family."  
I huff. "No I did not volunteer for this job at all."  
For the next few minutes the prince doesn’t speak and this seems to be a smart strategy, since I can’t stand his unspoken questions.  
"I did not come here by choice. I needed a job, like really bad, and this was my only option."  
"I’m not judging you or anything like that Keith, you know that right? I’m lucky to be privileged by this rich life, but I do understand hard situations. Don’t think being part of a royal family is that easy."  
"I alway thought living the royal live was the good life."  
"Well, most people think that. But you’re quite wrong actually. You might already know it, but I’m adopted you know. I have no idea who my biological mom is. I don’t know if she’s even still alive or if she ever loved me. Losing my arm when I was sixteen didn't make my life easier too. I’m not saying my life is harder than that of another, but just proving the point that life is hard for a lot of people, even the wealthy."  
"You lost your arm!?"  
When the prince rolls up his sleeve, I notice the prosthesis for the first time. "That’s actually pretty cool. Ehh not the losing the arm part of course. Can I touch it, sir?"  
In response, the prince takes my hand and continues our walk.  
I’m happy it’s almost dark, so he won’t notice the blush covering my cheeks.

"So, are you gonna tell me your story?"  
His voice kind of scares me. We’ve been walking in silence for a while again and I was deep in thought.  
"I guess that’s fair. My dad died when I was seven. When I was eleven, my mom got diagnosed with cancer, so she had to stop working. Since I’m the only family she’s got, I needed to find work to take care of her and myself. Back then, the castle was the only place hiring twelve year old brats. So that’s my story."  
"I’m sorry Keith. Life shouldn’t have been so hard for an eleven years old boy."

The Alteans are visiting for a week to talk over some things I don’t care about. That means the Prince will leave tomorrow. He took every chance he got to spend time with me. We’d fill that time with talking about a lot of things or just walking in comfortable silence. That evening, I’m called to his quarters again. Instead of heading towards the gardens for a walk, the prince tells me to come in. He is setting tea before I can even offer to do it.  
"We’re going back to Altea tomorrow."  
He sets down two glasses of tea on the table and we sit down on the couch. Our shoulders are touching lightly and a large part of my attention is drawn to that until Shirogane speaks again.  
"Keith, not all matters have been resolved yet. So the meetings will continue in two weeks. This time, they’ll be held in Altea. I requested you to be one of the servants joining the royal family. Is that alright with you?"  
And that’s how, two weeks later, I’m departing for Altea. Lance and Thace are part of the servants joining the royal family, under the guidance of the head of servants, Kolivan. 

Prince Shirogane requested me to be his personal servant again during our stay in Altea. I was even told to take my belongings, since I’ll sleep in his guest-room.  
When I'm standing in front of his quarters, I'm getting kind of nervous. I'm going to enter his personal rooms and his bedroom. It just feels so personal, like a little peek inside his head.  
When I nock, the door opens immediately, like he was waiting for me.  
"Hi Keith! Come in."  
He steps aside to let me in, but he doesn't leave a lot of room while he could easily step away further. It causes our shoulders to brush when I walk past him.  
"Thanks, sir."  
"Keith, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Shiro?"  
"As many times as it takes, sir."  
He laughs and leads me to the guest room. Since it's already pretty late we only talk for a while before getting ready to sleep.  
Shiro is in my room to tell me good night when I pull my sheets aside- and in the middle of my bed is one of the biggest snakes I've ever seen. It appears to be asleep.  
"That's a big one." I say.  
"Yeah, those are pretty common around here. You don't have them in your country?"  
"No. Nope. Definitely not. And I’m quite happy with that fact, I realise now."  
At that, Shiro laughs. "Why don’t you sleep in my room? We can just let that snake sleep here, it’ll be long gone when we wake up."  
I follow him to his room and when we enter, I take a minute to look around. It’s fairly minimalistic and impersonal. But when we lay down in the bed, it smells like him.  
The bed is pretty big, so we fall asleep far apart.  
But when I wake up, I look straight in his face. His human arm is around my waist and mine is under his head. Being so close to him relaxes me and I fall asleep again, listening to his regularly breathing. 

When I open my eyes again, I notice it's already light. When my eyes focus, they look straight in the eyes of Shirogane.  
"Goodmorning Keith."  
"Morning" I say, while yawning at the same time.  
Just then, I realise how close our faces are to each other. We weren't this close just seconds ago. And the space between us keeps getting smaller and before I realise what's happening, I feel his lips on mine.  
Our lips fit together perfectly and our hands start to explore each others bodies.  
After a while, the prince draws back and says  
"Keith, I want you to stay with me. I love you."  
Without a doubt, I answer "I love you too, Shiro."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd really appreciate it if you'd leave a comment or kudos <3
> 
> Find me on Tumblr:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shipnuggets


End file.
